The Twin Shadows
by The Wolf That Never Howled
Summary: Kim and Shego's twin daughters go missing after birth to be found on their 14th birthday. The twins are welcomed to a huge family they know as much about as the family knows about them, but what the family and the twins don't know is there more alike than they know. The twins hide secrets to keep their family safe while the family pushes to know those secrets and the twins.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: Selena is Shego. Sadie and Kate are my creation you can use Sadie and Kate as long as I am mentioned. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle do._

Sadie and Kate

Shego and Kim had dated for years and after a couple of months, Shego had told Kim her name, her real name. The two had been sitting on the forest green couch Shego had in her apartment cuddled up and watching a movie. "Hey, Kim?" Shego asked while playing with a piece of popcorn.

"Yeah," Kim said as she brought her own piece of popcorn to her lips.

"Selena," is all Shego said before stuffing her face with popcorn.

"What?" Kim asked.

"My names...Selena,"Shego said once she finished the popcorn she was eating. Kim dropped the popcorn in her hand and launched herself at Selena kissing her all over her face and neck eventually making her way to Selena's mouth. After almost suffocating Selena Kim laid her head on Selena's chest and continued watching the movie. Selena caught her breath while smiling at her Kimmie.

[x]

After dating for 4 years Kim had moved in with Shego and after they had been living with each other for 3 years they asked Dr. Drakken and Wade to find a way for them to have a kid or even kids and after some time Dr. Drakken and Wade had done just that. When it was time for the twins to be born everything went smoothly and the twins where named Sadie and Kate. But when Sadie and Kate were to be taken home they were nowhere to be found and when Kim and Shego found out they broke down. The two were there for each other when the other needed a hug and would rush home when the other was crying or just needed someone there for them.

[x]

*****Years Later*****

Kim and Shego had gone back to their normal selves but never forgot about their Sadie and Kate I mean how could they, they had looked all over the world and had asked everyone they know to look out for two girls, one by the description: Pale slight green tint skin, green eyes, and black hair. The other with the description: Pale slight green tint skin, green eyes, and red hair. Tonight Shego and Kims families had come together to celebrate Sadie and Kate's birthday. The big family was in the middle of dinner when Betty Director called and told Kim and Shego that the police had found twins by the descriptions of Sadie and Katie.

When Kim and Shego got to the police station cops were spread out and searching for something. One of the cops came up to Kim and Shego and asked if they needed help with anything when Kim and Shego went to answer their families came barging into the police station. "Yes my granddaughters were said to be here, they are twins, they have pale slight green tinted skin, green eyes, and one has black hair and the other has red hair." Isabella and Mrs. Possible both said broken up.

The officer stood wide-mouthed before speaking. "Um, yes we have them here but we seem to have...lost them." The officer said rubbing the back of his neck as he finishes his sentence.

"What?!" Kim, Shego, and their huge family all asked at the same time with anger in their voices. Suddenly a vent door fell off of the wall and two girls by the descriptions of Sadie and Kate crawled out of the vent, Sadie crawling out first and Kate crawling out second. When the two stood up and saw all of the people looking at them and the huge family that stood in front of them Sadie look at kate as she said "Kate you said that vent leads to outside,"

"I'm sorry it's not my fault that while I was trying to memorize the map on the computer someone was saying "Hurry up. Hurry up!" in my ear," Kate said frustrated at her sister.

"Well ya shoulda hurried up," Sadie said as her hands lit up with plasma. Kate's hand lit up with plasma and the two turned toward the huge family before them and went to shoot the plasma at them but something stopped them, the two knew this family. Kate and Sadie lowered their hands and let the plasma ingulf them, as the plasma went out the two were left in different clothes. Sadie now wore black jeans, a forest green shirt under a black leather jacket, and black shoes. Kate was left in black jeans, a pink shirt under a black leather jacket, and black shoes. "Ah, it seems the twin shadows have gone soft." a voice said as it came from a girl with light blue hair and an all blue suit. A girl that looked exactly like her had sparks lighting up around her. "Now let's see you two beat us this time with your family here." The girl said.

"Thunder and Lightning," Sadie said as she got into fighting stan.

"Ah, Sadie. So how was your life in that torture chamber of a realm?" Thunder asked.

Sadie growled. "You mean the realm your mother threw us in for us to be killed by killer mutations?" Sadie said as her hands lit up with plasma.

"Ah, you do remember. And to be honest, that realm isn't so bad I mean you did find your spirit animals and then we killed them," said Thunder with a smile on her face

"Hey Thunder, I have a question," Kate said.

"What is it?" asked Thunder her smile disappearing and confusion appearing on her face.

"Does it take a gun to kill us?" Kate asked. Thunder and Lightning's eyes went wide. "What does that mean?" Lightning asked.

"Oh let's just say are wolves aren't dead," Saide said. Growling was heard from behind Thunder and Lightning, the two started to back away from the two wolves that growled their teeth glowing green with plasma. "Come on Thunder I think it's time to leave." Lightning said.

"But-"

"I would rather get yelled at then be bitten by wolves with plasma charged teeth." Lightning said. Thunder grumbles before turning towards Sadie and Kate and growled at them. "Until next time Kate," Thunder said with a wink before she was surrounded by thunder and disappeared into the thunder. Lightning waved at Sadie with a smile and while blushing then was surrounded by lightning and disappeared into the lightning just as Thunder diappered into thunder. Sadie smiles as Kate was frozen in place with a blush across her face. The two wolves walked over to their owners, one with a blush and the other with a silly wolfish smile. The one that walked over to kate had fur the color grey, white, and brown. The one that walked over to Sadie had fur the color of grey and white. "Hey, Skyler!" Sadie said as she bent down and scratched Skyler on the head.

"How is my Pumpkin?" Kate asked as she sat down and aloud Pumpkin to crawl into her lap. Pumpkin nudged Kates' leg, Kate pulled Pumpkin into her body and started to pet her. Pumpkin started to purr and became relaxed. Kim and Shego walked up to Sadie and Kate. The twins looked at Kim and Shego then at each other before hugging Kim and Shego.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie and Kaite pulled away from the two women with a sad smile as a green vortex appeared out walked a girl their age, "Director, good to see that you never fail to be on time," Sadie said with tears in her eyes facing the Director. The young Director smiled as a solo tear ran down her face it would have reached her neck if it hadn't been stopped in its tracks by the back of the Directors right hand, "Are...are you ready?" the young Director asked as she let her hand fall back to her side.

"You do realize that they aren't banned from seeing their mothers right? Sis?" asked a girl younger than the three women she looked up too.

"Yeah, but it is the only way to keep in my laughter," the young but older Director said as she let a chuckle loose while she wiped away another tear.

"You are a very cold women Director or should I say, Lizzie," Side said with a smug smile.

"Shut. Up. NOW." Liz said with a loud growl.

"Aw, is the alpha's ego bruised?" Side asked sarcastically.

"Shut up," Liz said in a baby tone along with her looking down at her feet with crossed arms. Sid smiled at the fact that she could bruise a Director's ego with the matter of a few words. Suddenly all four of the children bent over in pain, Shego and Kim tired to run to Side and Kate but were stopped by a force field. "Stay back-AH," before Side could say anything else all of them yelled in pain when their wrist weirdly and suddenly flashed with a loud sound that only the four could hear. Suddenly a woman with dark blue skin, dark blue hair with a dark but light yellow sprinkled all around in the shape of a lightning bolt, the woman walked out of the green vortex her fingers interlaced with each other and a evil smile on her face. The woman wore black military boots, a blue military jacket, black ripped cargo pants, and silver-rimmed, black strapped and black tinted goggles. "I expected you two to find your family faster than 14 years, all though that may have been my fault considering that I did put in that realm and town that was a mess and where the sayings you eat or get eaten and you hunt or get hunted are actually life, sad..good thing you learned martial arts fast," said the blue haired women with an evil laugh, "Hahahaha,"

"What do you want?" Side asked as she and the three others grabbed at their wrist.

"I want what I have wanted for years," the blue-haired woman said.

"And what is-" Kate froze in the middle of her sentence as if she was suddenly def, Kate looked up from her wrist and up the hand of the blue-haired women there held in that hand was a remote suddenly "That," was heard from Side.

"No please tell me,"

"This isn't happening," Kate finished for her sister.

"Hahaha, you two were always close now let us see how close you want to be when you are merged into one person," the blue-haired woman said as she turned around, "Oh and none of you should worry about returning...I have no use of any of you anymore, your things will be sent to you," the blue-haired women said with a evil smile before walking into the vortex. Suddenly Sid stood and held her hand out, a ball of fire soon catching flame. The flame glowed, it was strangely not plasma and it didn't glow green but both black and green, the flame started out as black and then turned green, the two blended as the met. "Hey, blue," Side yelled, anyone could see the actual flames that flamed out of control with sparks flying. The blue-skinned scientist turned around confused. "Sydney, don't, last time you did this you caught on fire and couldn't put yourself out," Kaite said rubbing her wrist as she stood up.

"Yeah, but…," Sydney trailed off.

"But nothing, just let. It. Go." Kaite said as she walked over to her sister and hugged her from behind.

"Fine," Sydney said starting with a wine and finishing with her "fine" saying it like a little kid.

"Good Sydney," Katie said patting Sydney on the head with a smile. Katie tightened her grip on her sister and cuddled her head into her sisters back earning a smile from her sister. Sydney tried her best to turn around in her sister's grip which took some time and strength but she did it.

[x]

Shego, Kim and their family had tried everything they could to try and get the four to stay with them and with two shots of the puppy dog eyes from Kim and her mom they were suddenly in the vacation house of the Go-Possible household. "Kaite! They have a flat screen tv!" Sydney screamed from another room, "Do you know how well Video Games would look on this?!"

"Stop yelling Sydney," Kaite yelled at her sister. Katie turned around and her eyes instantly met with her newly found family, "Sorry about her, she's kind of a nerd when it comes to video games and sometimes math, athletics, history, and loves art," Katie said with a shy smile. Liz rested her chin on Katie's right shoulders and hugged her from behind. "What are you doing?" Katie asked with a smile as she ran her hand as best she could through Liz's hair.

"I'm tired," Liz answered with a yawn. Suddenly the two remembered that Katie's family was right there and untangled themselves from each other. "Sorry," Katie and Liz both said in unison as they watched the flames in Shego's eyes spark and flame out of control.

**Authors note: sorry for the short chapter but I'm tired and I've been focusing on Our Love Is All I Need so I thought that I needed a break, also the twins' names are Sydney and Katie.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: warning may be triggering.**_

**Sydney-**

_*sigh* So I know that either Katie of one of...one of my...family members will probably find this and "accidentally" read this but I'm going to say (well write) this still, I've...um realized that...that I am a bit depressed, actually no not depressed but...lost. I guess that I've felt this way for a while now but um, I've also realized that music makes me feel better and better anchored. Now if you are an intruder...__**STOP READING THIS AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!**_

Shego frowned as she closed Sydney's Journal.

Shego stomped up to the kitchen island and dropped the journal in front of the eating Sydney. "Hmh," Sydney looked down at the journal then continued to eat.

"Shego? What's wrong?" Kim asked as she opened more pancake mix.

"She is depressed," Shego said as she pointed at Sydney. Sydney smirked as she put her fork down earning all of her family members attention "Wow, I can't even imagine how you would have acted when we came out," Sydney smiled as she got up and pouted at Kim in a silent plea for more pancakes, Kim shook out of her shock and smiled proudly as she gave Sydney more pancakes.

"Hehehe," Isabel giggled as she clapped her hands. Sydney and Katie looked at her confused. Isabel started to walk towards the two but was cut off by Shego, "No," Shego said as she stood protectively in front of the two.

"But why?" Isabel asked as she pouted.

"Multiple reasons, one being Katie has a girlfriend," Shego pointed over at Katie sitting in Liz's lap feeding her. Isabel looked at the couple with a smile, "Wait what about Sydney?" Isabel asked realizing that there was no excuse for her to not "help" her grandchild and even if there was she would have to make sure she was or is perfect for her granddaughter.

Shego started to say something but was stumped, she had no idea. The Go-Possible Family all looked at Sydney and all got and smirk and a shrug, Sydney walked back to the island and continued her feast.

"Sydney?" Katie asked.

Sydney rolled her eyes, "Two,"

"What?" everyone asked.

"I have two girlfriends," Sydney said with a smirk.

"What?!" Shego asked with anger in her eyes.

"It seems you misunderstood, I have two friends that are girls," Sydney explained. Everyone in the room frowned as Sydney continued eating.

"Girlfriend, do you have a girlfriend or girlfriends?" Katie asked.

"Maybe," Sydney shrugged. Everyone was in complete silence as Katie walked up to Sydney and asked, "Do you or don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Maybe," Sydney shrugged.

.

.

.

"That's not an answer,"

{x]

Kim grunted as her back hit the pavement, this day had been going so good until a portal opened and a girl with plasma laced daggers walked out. Shego was having trouble holding this girl off, she had been fighting this girl for 45 minutes straight and usually by then her opponents are on the ground crying for their mommies but this girl was different, Shego had burnt the girl several times and severely but the girl didn't care. The girl punched Shego knocking her into the brick wall giving Shego a good view of her eyes, Shego didn't see happiness in her eyes she saw sadness, anger, fear. Suddenly the girl was knocked aside by a blast of plasma, "Hey," Sydney said as she slowly walked up to the girl as if she knew her.

**Sydney-**

"I know this isn't you..." Sydney walked closer to the girl not caring about the slashes the girl delivered to her abdomen.

"Get away from me, I...I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have," the girl said as she backed away as far as her body would let her. _Hmmh, this girl...she seems familiar. Wait, lily._

_"_Lily?" Sydney asked as she stopped.

"Don't call me that," the girl screamed.

"Fine, what do you want me to call you? Lightning?" Sydney asked.

"Stop!" the girl said lightning rang out from her body and into the sky all over, the sky turned grey as lightning continued.

Sydney groaned as a pang of pain shot her in the heart, "Lily...,"

"Sydney...?" Lily stopped when suddenly the bracelets on her wrist fell off and the memories came back, Lily started crying and ran to Sydney. "I'm sorry," Lily said as she held onto Sydney tight as she fell.

"Hey, at least I got your t-shirt," Sydney said as she opened her leather jacket to reveal a t-shirt with a design of headphones attached to a heart and these words were tangled around the cord that connected them: My favorite song is your heartbeat.

Lily laughed as she held Sydney closer. "Hey, you know what's funny?"

"What?" Lily asked.

"Your favorite song is "t-shirt" by gnash," Sydney said with a chuckle. Lily chuckled as she sniffled, "Are...are you going to be okay?"

"Oh, yeah I just need to heal," Sydney said as she sat up more.

"And how long will that take-"

"What happened to my Grandbaby?!" Isabel asked as she ran over Shego and over to Sydney.

"Um, I...I did it," Lily said looking down in shame as Isabel looked over the cuts caused by the plasma daggers.

"What...?" Isabel asked anger lacing her voice.

"Look she wasn't herself when it happened," Sydney defended.

Isabel inspected her granddaughters' attitude and smiled, "So this is your girlfriend, but why did you say "I don't know"?"

"Because I'm the daughter of the women that...kidnapped her," Lily answered.

Ann walked up to Sydneys side and started to inspect her injuries. "Ann, this is Sydney's girlfriend," Ann looked at the girl that was now titled as Sydney's girlfriend. "Hi," Ann said with a friendly smile.

"Hi," Lily waved shyly.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

The Go-Possible family all sat in the kitchen waiting for Sydney to wake up since 6 in the morning it was now 11:30 in the morning. Ann sighed as she rubbed her temples in soothing circles, everyone was about ready to continue their day and just ask her if she was okay when they ran into her or just during dinner then there was the sound of footsteps, everyone held their breath with a smile ready to greet the wounded woman. "Oh...it's you," said the two pairs of twins in unison.

Katie brushed the comment off not caring, she just wanted to get through the day then go back to bed, maybe tomorrow she would be able to smile and an actual true smile and not a fake smile. The group notice the lack of enthusiasm and started to grow concerned. "Hey, we were only kidding," the possibles twins started, "Yeah," the Go twins finished. Katie made a sound of some acknowledgment as she spaced out then came back to the world and opened the fridge in search of something to drink. "_Ugh, stupid bruised ribs,_" Lily walked into the kitchen with a limp. After her mother had disowned her, she had had one of her minions take over the remote to the caller's Sky and I were forced to wear and used it to make Sky use her powers against me.

_Sky and I had just come from the dojo, the two had just gone to warm up and make sure their powers were the best they could be. They had just gotten in the door when their mother stood in their way with her arms crossed as she stood in a stance that of a higher order or a queen would. "Girls, we need to talk," she said as she looked Lily up and down then in the eyes. _

_Lily groaned as her back hit the wall only inches away from the door, this fight had been going on for hours and she didn't know if she could take this for much longer as it is she could barely handle the pain she was already feeling, she just needed to get to the door. Lily was stopped in her desperate crawling for the door when Sky's foot planted its self on her left wrist. With a groan, Lily punched her sister in the shin and ran for the door when Sky lifted her leg in pain. Before Lily could get out of the door a minion shot her with a tranquilizer, next thing she knows she's wearing a set of two bracelets and fighting Sydney's parents then she was here._

_In the kitchen of the Go-Possible kitchen with the Go-Possible family. _

Isabelle looked up at Lily and smiled warmly. The older woman walked up to the younger woman and pulled her into a hug. The Possible-Go family watched as the older woman known for her protective ways and sometimes forceful but with her heart in the right place ways. Ann smiled and followed the fellow grandmother in her actions and hugged the young woman. Shego growled. Kim put her hand on Shego's bicep. The two shared a look. Shego walked up to the young girl with Kim following.

Kate watched as her whole family gradually hugged Lily as she cried. Kate couldn't help smiling. "_She finally has more than one person that cares about her,_"

Kate sat her drink down and followed her family.

Sky sat crying in her room. It had been a day since she helped put her sister through the pain. Yeah so she was under some kind of hypnoses because of the necklace but she...she can't help but blame herself. there was a banging on her door. "Sky, get out here or do you want me to send you to the dreadful dimension?!"

Fear filled Sky and as soon as that fear filled her the anger, confidence, and sadness filled her. Sky broke through her door and made her way to the weapon room. She grabbed two swards and made her way to her mother. Oh she was going to the dimension and she was going to see her sister but she wasn't going before she got some payback for her sister.


End file.
